We propose to analyze two problems by the methods of elasticity theory. The first problem is to find the path of a thin elastic rod (DNA) attracted in toward a ring (histone octamer surface). In this way we hope to explain neutron diffraction data which indicate that nucleosomal DNA undergoes an upwinding transition at low ionic strength. The second problem is to find the path of a thin elastic rod (DNA) constrained to lie on a cylinder (histone octamer surface). We hope the solution to this problem will help us understand the observed trajectory of nucleosomal DNA. We propose also to study a problem in polyelectrolyte theory, the field-induced aggregation of polyions, in order to suggest a plausible structure for DNA aggregates recently observed to form under the action of an applied electric field. This problem bears on the interpretation of electro-optical data on chromatin.